Dragonball Timestream
by jcogginsa
Summary: The God of Destruction needs to find a team of strong fighters to compete for him against his brother Champa. So he decides to gather competitors from every reach of the timestream, and hold a grand tournement to find the 4 strongest of them to join Goku on Team Beerus.
1. Chapter 1

The God of Destruction of Universe Seven, Beerus, was deep in thought. His brother Champa and his attendant had just left to prepare for their upcoming tournament. It would be a battle between two teams, his, and his brother's. "Hmm, I'll need five men," Beerus said as he sat in the shade of a tree. He turned to look at Goku, one of the two Saiyans Whis had begun training on his planet, and said, "Goku, you're an obvious choice on the team-No one has yet given me as great a challenge as you. Now I just need to decide who else should fight."

"Why don't you hold a tournament?" Goku suggested with his ever-present grin.

Beerus shot him an annoyed look, and sniped, "We are holding a tournament you fool. I need to decide who to send!"

"No, I mean why don't you throw a tournament to scout out fighters? The Top 4 could be who you pick on the team with me."

"That sounds like a marvelous idea," Whis commented.

Beerus considered it for a moment, then spoke, "Yes, I do believe that will work out. I'll hold a tournament to decide the group."

"Sweet!" Goku shouted, giddy at the prospect of a good fight.

"Don't get ahead of yourself! You can't compete, you've already been chosen!"

Goku's jaw dropped, whilst Vegeta growled. "Why is he locked in and not me? I'm just as strong as he is!"

"Unlike you, Goku has managed to give me a serious fight. That's why he's already on the team," Beerus responded, before fixing a menacing glare on Vegeta, "Would you care to try and see if you make the cut?"

Vegeta looked away and said, "No sir, a Tournament sounds interesting."

"Thought so," Beerus grinned.

"Moving on, now we just need to find a stable amount of combatants to fill out this tournament," Whis interjected.

"Eh, I'll probably just tell the Supreme Kai of Time to grab some from the other Timelines," Beerus said, shrugging.

"Wait, doncha you need to pick fighters from this universe?" Goku asked, scratching the back of his head.

"There's a difference between a Universe and a Timeline," Whis explained, "Each pair of Twin Universes has a core timeline through which they both bud. Then, within that universe the resident God of Destruction selects a Timeline to live in, which becomes the Primary Timeline. From that point, the alternate timelines begin to emerge from deviations within the Primary Timeline. This grand timestream is managed by the Supreme Kai of Time. Beerus is the only Beerus in all of the timestream, but whatever he destroys in one timeline is destroyed in all timelines."

Goku's head tilted to the side, "I don't get it."

The other three planted their hands firmly into their faces.

* * *

Beyond time and space was a city-Tokitoki City. Under normal circumstances, Tokitoki City was peaceful and quiet. However, because of an unusual request, it was now a place of discord and agitation.

"You can't do this!" A short statured young woman exclaimed, waving her hands erratically. She was peculiar, with her bright pink skin, pressed red hair and her cute blue outfit. High above her head was a large scruffy bird named TokiToki. He had white and yellow feathers, and oddly enough, a long flowing beard. He was gliding around, watching the Supreme Kai of Time argue against the God of Destruction.

"Supreme Kai of Time, please calm down!" Her assistant, Trunks called out. He came into view, trying and failing, to bring the Supreme Kai of Time back from the brink of madness.

"No!" The Supreme Kai of Time said again, shaking her head. "You're talking about affecting time and space on multiple timestreams! Get off of me Trunks!" She pushed back as Trunks tried to place her waving hands down, the young man fell back as he was pushed to the ground with an 'oof.'

"Ah, the Hero of Time." Beerus said, eyeing the young man. Trunks dusted himself as he got up, while Beerus continued the conversation. "Trunks, a mere mortal, took it upon himself to change time, and you had to clean up the fallout from that: I'm not doing that. I just want strong fighters for my tournament, and when I'm done with them, they can go back. No time travel, no problem."

"And those fighters will go back to their timestream knowing they aren't the only themselves in the universe!" Supreme Kai of Time shouted. "What if one of them decides they want to create a machine to explore the infinite continuities? No! I won't allow it!"

"It seems she's sticking to her guns." Whis said, appearing out of nowhere, with what was two bowls of tapioca. Beerus looked to one of them, salivating, but remembered why he was there, looking back to the Supreme Kai of Time. At this moment Beerus dropped all decorum, a large aura of menace ( and energy) sprouting from his body. Trunks turned towards the very angry Cat God and wisely stepped away. In a moment Beerus was crouched in front of the Supreme Kai of Time. She gulped silently, his stare was threatening to devour her essence. But still, she held firm.

"I-I outrank you..." Supreme Kai started, her body quivering. "What are the p-powers of destruction to someone who can reverse its time?" Beerus said nothing, placing his index fingers to his mouth, licking them slowly. Trunks' eyes widened, and looked to Whis, who turned to him and only smiled serenely.

"And you can't destroy me!" Supreme Kai of Time whimpered as loud as she could. "I have no replacement, and even you have someone higher to answer to, someone above all Kais and Gods!" Beerus took his index fingers out of his mouth, drool everywhere. Supreme Kai of Time tried to step back, but was set in place. She turned her head-Whis was right behind her with a foot on her back-while still holding both bowls of tapioca, he was keeping the Supreme Kai of Time from escaping. She looked to Trunks, who was too surprised and disturbed that Whis could move so quickly to even offer any help. Her eyes crept towards Beerus, whose eyes were an evil shade of purple.

"So..." She started. "This is Aeeeeeeeeee-" The Supreme Kai of Time screamed sharply, as the God of Destruction proceeded to place his dirty wet fingers, into her huge elf-like ears.

"I don't need to destroy you to get what I want," Beerus said. "If I have to, I will bully you for the rest of eternity!"

"TRUNKS SAVE ME! Oh god it's so gross! Trunks! Truuuunks!" Supreme Kai squealed and screamed and grabbed her hair, threatening to tear it out as Beerus continued his quest for gold. Trunks, the poor soul, didn't know what a wet willie was, but knew he didn't want any part of it and stayed away.

"Give me what I want Chronoa!" Beerus roared. "If I lose my patience, there will be an atomic wedgie coming! Will you survive the embarrassment of your underclothes being seen by your assistant?" At this, The Supreme Kai of Time's eyes shrunk to the eyes of pinpricks, and her face blushed to the shade of beets.

"You win you win you win! Just stooooooooooop!" She cried out, her pitch reaching the depths of breaking glass. As soon as she said this, Beerus quickly took his fingers out of her ears. Whis slowly put his foot down, and allowed the Supreme Kai of Time to collapse, watching her whisper 'gross' again and again over and over. Beerus walked towards a near pond, and rinsed his hands, then he walked to Trunks and ignored his protests as Beerus dried his hands on his black coat. Finally, Beerus walked towards Whis, and casually grabbed one of the bowls of tapioca Whis was still holding. They slowly ate as the Supreme Kai of Time eventually recovered, with Trunks providing her a wipe for her ears. TokiToki slowly dropped down and lands on Trunks' shoulder, pitying his oldest friend. When Beerus and Whis finally finished their tapioca, The Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks walked towards them. Except for still looking quite flushed from the earlier madness, the Supreme Kai of Time seemed back to normal.

"Now that we are on the same page..." Beerus started. "Whis, go with the Supreme Kai of Time, help her find a planet in the timestream suitable for our game."

"As you wish, Lord Beerus." Whis said, nodding.

"Take care and good luck, Supreme Kai of Time." Trunks said. The Supreme Kai of Time smiled, saying nothing. Whis knelt down, placing a hand on her shoulder, and with a 'SFFHT' they were gone.

Beerus sighed. "Damn that Saiyan," Beerus exclaimed. Trunks turned his head at this.

"Saiyan? Do you mean my father or..."

"Goku." Beerus muttered. "Not too long ago I would have vaporized half of this city, or plucked a dozen feathers off of that oversized bird slowly, or just destroyed you, all for her insolence." Beerus said looking straight at Trunks who shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe even all three. That Saiyan is making me soft." He said nothing more, walking off to find more tapioca. Trunks rubbed the back of his head, waiting until Beerus is gone before saying:

"Well, thank Heaven for Son Goku."

SFFHT!

* * *

Whis and the Supreme Kai of Time were on a barren planet. There were no mountains, or structures of any sort. There was even no vegetation, just the brownness of the ground at their feet.

"Where are we?" Whis queried.

"Welcome to Timeline 0." The Supreme Kai of Time stated. "This is a dead Earth." She knelt down, grabbing some of the soil. It was hard to the touch.

"What happened here?"

"Men playing God." The Supreme Kai of Time said. "It doesn't matter in the end-there is no life here, meaning your contestants can fight as hard as they want here with no worries about the planet or any inhabitants. She looked up at him, dropping the soil. "That's what matters right, a place for the tournament?"

"Good thinking." Whis complimented. Taking his staff, he waved it around multiple times. In a matter of moments, an entire coliseum was in front of them.

"Wow!" The Supreme Kai of Time whispered. She and Whis went into the place. "It's giant!" Indeed, it truly was. 1000 by 1000 meters, there were enough stands for over 100,000 spectators, 16 boxes for the all the fighters in their respective timelines, and what can be best described as a supermarket as it was a giant concession stand that only went by "FOOD!" There were Bathrooms for miles, and there was even a place for largest hotel in all of the timelines. And in the middle of it all was a white, pristine, flat tournament ring. It alone was huge-there would be no ring outs for sure.

"And finally one last thing..." Whis suddenly snapped one of his fingers, but nothing happened. The Supreme Kai of Time looked around.

"D...did you do anything?"

"I've added a citrus flavor to the air." Whis replied, smiling. The Surpreme Kai chuckled at this.

"You're an odd duck, Whis."

"Quack," Whis replied. At this, the two started to laugh for quite awhile.

* * *

It didn't take too long for Whis and the Supreme Kai of Time to find the fighters that would be participating. It became clear early on, the strongest fighters were usually on Earth, with some variation. After what would be half of a day, each of the fifteen timeline candidates were recorded, and after another day, all the spectators and employees who would be working in the coliseum were found. Then, after yet another day because Beerus would not wake up from his cat nap, everyone that was meant to be at the tournament, were finally taken to what would be their home away from home.

"Wow, that thing's pretty big," Goten said as he walked through the gateway to the tournament world, and saw the arena. He'd exchanged his old gi for one based on the one his father had worn in his latest battle against Freeza. While the entire gang did come to watch the fights, Only Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, Gohan, Goten, Chi Chi and Piccolo were walking through the other crowds together.

"Yeah, I wonder how many people can fit inside?" Trunks asked. Like Goten, he was wearing a new outfit, but his was based on his father's old Saiyan armor.

"Don't concern yourself with pointless matters," Vegeta chided his son, "Stay focused on the fights to come."

"Lighten up Vegeta, let the kids have a little fun," Gohan said, dressed in the same version of the Saiyaman outfit he'd worn to the World Martial Arts Tournament.

"It's that sort of attitude that will guarantee your loss," Vegeta retorted.

"Don't count him out yet," Piccolo butted in, "Gohan and I have been training together since Freeza attacked: You shouldn't underestimate us."

"Hey guys!" came an exuberant shout from Goku as he ran up to the group, with Whis walking closely behind.

Goten met his father with a hug, prompting a warm smile from Gohan.

"This is a large group," Whis observed, "Who shall compete in the tournament?"

Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten stepped forward.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but only 4 fighters per universe may take part," Whis informed them.

"Dang it!" Trunks said, before turning to Goten, "So, which of us gets the spot?"

"I know, we'll Rock Paper Scissors for it!" Goten said with his ever present grin.

As the two began to play, and tie repeatedly, Goku said to Whis, "You know, they're pretty young. Why don't I just take that spot?"

Vegeta immediately appeared by Goku's side and smacked him on the back of the skull.

"Don't steal my son's spot you jackass!"

"Aw, but Vegeta, he might not even win the spot!" Goku complained, only for Chichi to grab his ear and shout into it:

"What about your son then? Are you just gonna steal his spot?!"

"I'm sorry Goku, but I'm afraid Lord Beerus would be very displeased if I were to let you compete." Whis said, not missing a beat and speaking before Goku could reply back.

"Darn it..." Goku said dejectedly.

"All this noise is giving me a headache," Piccolo complained, "So in the interest of shutting some of it up I'll make a suggestion: The kids can fuse and compete as Gotenks."

"That's a great idea Mr. Piccolo!" Goten cheered.

"Whatever, fine by me," Trunks said, trying to look cool and disinterested.

Whis snapped a finger, and headbands materialized on Gohan's, Piccolo's, and Vegeta's head. An extra large one appeared around both Goten and Trunks' heads, connecting them together. They were red headbands, and in gold was an inscription: "T1"

"Lord Beerus insisted that your timeline be Timeline 1, so I saved that one for when you got here," Whis explained, "Now if you'll excuse me I must get back to the gateway. The doors to the arena will open once everyone has arrived. In the meantime you can mingle out here. I understand some of the other spectators have set up food stalls nearby."

"Really? Awesome!" Goten shouted, over Trunks complaints, "Let's go get some, Dad!"

"Sure thing!" Goku said, picking up Goten and Trunks and running off with them on his shoulders.

"I'll go along with them, make sure they don't get into to much trouble," Gohan said to the others before running off after them.

As they ran, Goku said to Gohan, "By the way, why are you wearing that?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head "Oh, I just still can't find my gi."

Back with the group, Piccolo's eyes narrowed. 'You're deceiving your father, Gohan?' he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, the remainder of the group began to disperse through the crowd. Chi Chi and Bulma met up with Ox King and Oolong, and decided to watch the crowds for a moment.

"There are so many familiar faces here," Chichi commented, as she looked around.

"That's right honey," her father said, before catching sight of something, "Look over there, Chichi."

Chichi looked to where her father was pointing, and saw an elderly man wearing a headband with 'T4' printed on it. But what caught her attention was that...

"He looks almost exactly like Goku!" she exclaimed, "A bit older, and the mustache is new, but they've gotta be related!"

"He's wearing Saiyan armor...Do you think that could be Goku's father?" Ox King speculated.

* * *

The Saiyan that Chi Chi and Ox King were speaking of was in fact Goku's father, Bardock. Accompanying him were his crewmates-Celipa and Nappa-and his loved ones-Gine and Raditz. They watched the various people from different timelines, snorting in disapproval or nodding in approval depending. Out of the entire group, only two wore the headbands signifying 'T4:' Celipa, and Bardock himself. Gine and Raditz still looked the same, Saiyan genetics being quite good to them. Nappa however was looking quite unbecoming. Even older than Bardock, Nappa has reached the end of Saiyan longevity: His once hulking body shrunk to someone unrecognizable, and his withered tail was a dirty grey and just like his beard, it crazy scruffy and unkempt. He was frail, and weak, and though he could still muster a strong blast like from his youth, it's possible that he'd break something during-The years have finally caught up with him. And as for Celipa, the years were especially unkind. A warrior all the same, but she is now missing her left arm, and a robotic eye had long ago replaced her organic right. And finally Bardock, except for the missing tail, (still a sore spot) he's not worst for wear.

"Nappa, check your nines." Bardock said, noticing something he knew Nappa would be surprised to see. At this, Nappa turned left, flabbergasted. Saibamen. Four of them. None of them green, and he could tell-having learned to sense energy decades ago-all four of them were stronger than Nappa himself in his prime. They wore headbands titled 'T8.' At first glance, Bardock had sensed the giant, physically imposing blue one was the strongest, but upon focusing his senses he could sense the average-sized red one was suppressing his power.

"What the heck happened to create those guys? Where are their masters?" Nappa wondered aloud. He scratched his neck slowly, whilst the others ignored him. Bardock peered through the crowds, when he sensed her-their eyes locked.

"Bardock, is something wrong?" Gine asked, seeing a look of annoyance build on her lover's face.

"We have another Seer." Bardock muttered. She was a human. He couldn't feel a twinge of her power level, but as she wore a 'T2' headband, Bardock knew she was competing. Her pink hair was long and flowing. She was tall, and curvy. Her smirk was exasperating as she walked as she owned the place. She was obviously a spoiled and pampered princess where she's from. She wore a black high cut Qipao with matching heels. And she walked right up to Bardock, hands on her hips, ignoring the dagger glares the Saiyan women were giving her.

"Hello, Uranai Baba." Bardock muttered.

"Hello, Bardock. How-

"-it is not as peculiar as you think. The universe is filled with psychics. Now-"

"-I'm not leaving quite yet." Baba tilted her head to the side. "Don't you-"

"If you insist." Gine and Raditz looked at each other utterly confused. Celipa stood alert for anything. Nappa was still deep in thought, and hadn't noticed Baba was before them. Baba and Bardock stood and stared at each other for a few moments, and then-

"You are-"

"-Earth. And you-"

"-75 years old. Saiyans-"

"Peter out around 80, so-"

"-Yes, I suppose this is as you say 'my last hurrah'. And you are-"

"-Over five centuries, but-"

"-Perhaps we can strike a deal-"

"-If you win the tournament, yes, I'll give you the Eternal Ambrosia. But if you lose-"

"-What would you even do with my soul?"

"Show it off at parties, duh."

"Tempting, but only one woman owns my soul." At this, Bardock's arms wrapped around a confused, but blushing, Gine. "No deal."

"Such a romantic." Baba said smirking, as she strutted off, giggling.

"So annoying." Bardock said, not giving her another thought.

"Vegeta is missing out." Raditz said, seeing an alternate version of his former prince. He looked exactly and nothing alike his former prince at the same time, and he seemed to have a son. He wore the armor, but he was no pureblood. "He would have wanted to see this." Raditz continued.

"I frankly don't give a darn what the darling ex-prince should see." Bardock said, his eyes looking towards a Freeza in the crowd, a fire starting to burn within his heart. "I have been looking towards the future all this time, I don't need a pedantic infant who's trapped in the past." Raditz turned to his father at this, but said nothing.

"Where are the other two?" Celipa muttered.

"Something about meeting their alternates." As he said this, he noticed Gine gripping his arm tightly. Bardock looked where she was looking, seeing their son. He had a headband titled "T9" and he was speaking quite animatedly with a Namekian, and what looked to be two other demons, also wearing "T9" headbands. It seemed he is telling a joke, but even in such a relaxed state, Gine and Bardock could tell:

Kakarot was brimming with power.

"It is nice to know that in some timelines, Kakarot grew up strong." Gine said softly, the shame of giving birth to a son as weak and soft as her still gnawed on her mind after all this time. But Bardock embraced her tightly, and placed a hand on her cheek softly.

"Strong fighters are nice, but I prefer our Kakarot." Bardock said, looking into his beloved's eyes. "He reminds me of you."

* * *

"I can't believe there are so many strong guys out in the universe-and plenty of them look like me!" A familiar voice said.

"Be quiet, Kakarot." Piccolo muttered, but he had a smug look on his face. "You're not the only one with doubles." Both Kakarot and Piccolo had headbands titled 'T9.' and they wore robes cloaked in white with the seal of Kami on the back. Hearing this, Kakarot playfully punched Piccolo's arm. As the two started to mock bicker, Garlic Jr, also of T9, watched the landscape of people. He received all kinds of looks, mainly ones of disgust, but it didn't bother him none. Whoever those other Garlics in other timelines were, he was not them. Gazing towards his brothers, with Piccolo now having Kakarot in a headlock, he turned to the newest member of their family: A Cell Jr, the last one wearing a 'T9' headband and as well as a small Kami Cloak nervously shifted uncomfortably and tried to look as small as possible. A towering hulk, Garlic Jr knelt towards the little guy, placing a hand on Cell Jr's scaly shoulder.

"Something the matter little guy?" He questioned, a smile on his face. But the little Cell Jr said nothing, looking away.

"You're not a mute, stop pretending you brat." Garlic Jr retorted.

"..." Cell Jr. Looked away, averting his eyes. Garlic Jr huffed at this, but continued.

"Don't let their looks upset you. You are who you are. I am who I am. We are not whoever they"-at this he points at the contestants and spectators- "think we are." Cell Jr, while still looking away, started muttering some words-Garlic Jr. Looked at him quizzically.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's not that." Cell Jr. Said, slightly louder.

"What's the problem?" Garlic Jr asked.

"Everyone is so strong." Cell Jr said gently "a lot of them are suppressing their powers. I'm scared."

"Plenty of these guys are full of hot air." Garlic said. You'll do fine." But saying this did not improve Cell Jr's disposition. Garlic Jr said nothing at first, but then stated: "You don't have to fight." Cell Jr turned to look towards his adopted older brother.

"What?"

"No one is forcing you to do anything you want to do," Garlic Jr replied. "If you get on the tournament grounds and you don't think you can take your opponent on, then give up."

"Y-you guys won't be ashamed of me if I did that?" At this Garlic Jr nodded his head.

"We may not be related, but you are our family-we'll never be ashamed of you, and to prove it-" Garlic Jr pulled Cell Jr into a hug, at which Cell Jr hugged him back, knowing resistance would be futile, and a tighter hug would be imminent. a lot more looks tuned to two, their view changed from hatred to utter confusion. Garlic Jr...and a Cell Jr...hugging?

"B-brother. People are staring." Cell Jr whispered. But Garlic Jr. only held on tighter. Having let go of Kakarot awhile back, Piccolo studied the two. What Kami had done for them should not have been possible. These brothers should not be the pure hearted heroes that they are right now.

Looking back towards Kakarot, he noticed him paying attention to someone else: Android 16, and Dr. Gero. They wore headbands signifying 'T6'

"I'm glad that at least one version of 16 is alive." Kakarot said, looking to Piccolo, who just stared at the two grimly.

"Gero is with him Kakarot," Piccolo said. "Just like in our timeline and in others, Gero's hatred of humanity will poison everything he touches, and in Timeline 6, apparently he succeeded."

"Hey now, he is who he is, " Kakarot said smiling.

'tch' Piccolo clicked his tongue. "I was hoping you didn't hear that paltry drivel," his words were harsh, but his face held a smile.

"Father, do you think Lord Beerus would add a Parakeet exhibit if we asked?" Android 16 asked, not noticing that he, his father, and his cyborg siblings were being watched.

"I don't know if that's a good idea-he is a cat after all. Let's ask his attendant instead," Dr. Gero replied.

* * *

A ways away from the tournament grounds, two figures stood. They were the only natives of this planet: androids who could not be detected by normal means. They were 17 and 18, and they had the blood of billions on their hands. They walked through the crowds as if they were normal people, instead of the cybernetic demons they truly were.

"Well now, this is a treat," 17 said to his sister, "Dunno how it happened, but with all those people here, we get to have some more fun."

"I see some familiar faces down there," 18 said with a smile, which disappeared a moment later, "Do you think that creepy bug guy's down there?"

"If he is we'll kick his ass just like last time," 17 said dismissively, before his eyes caught sight of something. himself. And his sister.

"18, look over there!" 17 said, pointing at their doppelgangers.

After a moment, 18 responded, "What the hell am I wearing?"

17 looked at his sister incredulously, though he did have to admit she had a point. Their counterparts were wearing clothes similar to what Gero had worn the day he woke them up, except their versions lacked the baggy shoulders and the hat. They were in various shades of blue. The outfits weren't identical either. 17's had light shades of blue where 18 had dark, and vice versa. Nearby to their counterparts was a tall bastard in similar clothes, just in shades of green (And with baggy shoulders.) And next to that guy was...

"Sis?" 17 said, his voice hard. He pointed to the man, and 18's eyes narrowed when she saw him. Dr. Gero.

"Well, I guess we know who we're gonna kill first," 18 said, before taking off at high speed. 17 followed behind her.

Their approach drew the crowd's attention, but they didn't care. All they cared about was ending Gero, there and then.

Just before she reached the edge of the crowd, 18's counterpart appeared directly in front of her, and planted her elbow in 18's face. The wicked android went down instantly.

"Sis!" 17 shouted, before his own counterpart appeared in front of him. He hadn't aged a day, but he carried himself with more maturity now, and there was a tinge of sadness on his face.

17 growled, "Don't look down on me, bastard!" and threw a punch. It impacted his counterpart's face, but he didn't move an inch. Then, faster than 17 could track, his counterpart socked him in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

The counterpart, Lapis, sighed, and walked back over to his sister Lazuli.

"You okay, bro?" Lazuli asked

"Yeah, it's just, I can't help but pity the guy. He's what I could have been," replied Lapis.

"No," Gero said, stepping forward. The man looked the same as he always had, and was dressed in a full version of the outfits the fighters of Timeline 6 wore. In his case, the colors were in shades of grey. "These two are what I would have made you into, had I not been rescued from the path of vengeance."

There was an old, weary guilt in his voice. Sixteen placed a comforting hand on Gero's shoulder.

* * *

"Man, those guys were slower than molasses. I almost thought I was drifting off to sleep!" Recoome chuckled. The hulking mutant wore on his head a headband labeled 'T14' like the rest of his squad. He looked towards Jeice and Burter, expecting them to join in the mocking of 17 and 18, but they had looks of stone.

"The other two...they were as fast as me." Burtur lied-they were far faster. He didn't even see the heroes take action-The murderous cyborgs were first flying at Gero, and then they were on the ground. "T...this won't be an easy win for us."

"Burtur my boy, I find your lack of faith disturbing." Burter, Jeice, and Recoome looked to their Captain-nay, Emperor. Having discarded the top of his Tokusentai uniform a long time ago, his tapioca toned skin was accented by his heaving biceps, rippling arms and shoulders perfect pecs, and taut tummy. His humanoid face had a mischievous grin permanently etched on his lips, and above his head were large tufts of hair that went in just about every direction, with a blue scouter covering his eyes like they were some futuristic goggles.

"Those freaks were slower than frozen toothpaste being squeezed out in a hailstorm," Ginyu said in Broly's voice. "Don't you ever lump me in with the rest of you. I'm in a class of my own." His eyes flickered towards Burter, who was suddenly flush in a cold sweat.

"Yes Capta-Emperor! I did not mean to-"

Yes, yes, stop groveling." Ginyu said, slightly disappointed. "Anyways, with me, inhabiting the body of the Legendary Super Saiyan, there is no one who who will be able to stop me." At this he started to laugh, and was pleased to see Recoome and Burtur laughing with him, but noticed how unusually silence Jeice was being.

"Lord, look." Jeice pointed forward. Ginyu was still chuckling a bit, but when he looked towards where Jeice was pointing, his laugh died in his throat, along with the rest of the Ginyu Force, now all stone faced: It was Broly, the actual Broly, and he had a headband labled 'T3.'

* * *

As for the aforementioned Saiyan, he was deep in thought, until he was jolted out of his ruminations by a question.

"What's got you so tense?"

Broly turned to look at the speaker, though he already knew who it was. His oldest friend, Cell. Cell, for his part, looked like how he had those years ago, when they'd fought nearly to the death, with the exception that he now sported a pair of pauldrons and an armored battle skirt, not unlike a set of Saiyan armor. Broly knew these changes were cosmetic, they didn't made a difference in regards to his strength. But his friend liked to change up his look now and then, so Broly let it be. Broly for his part wore a pair of purple pants and no shirt, though his did have a set of partial chest armor that was popular on the planet Yardrat.

Broly chose not to to answer his friend verbally, but instead glanced toward the object of his discomfort. A man who, to all obvious appearances, looked identical to Son Goku, with one exception. He bore a pair of cold, inhuman eyes. The inscription on his headband was 'T15'

Cell sighed. "I thought you were over this."

"I know I was foolish to blame my ills on him, but even so. Being around Kakarot still puts me in a bad mood. "

"Oh well," Cell replied, "Nobody's perfect."

The phrase brought a smile to Broly's face, for they reminded him of his history with his friend, and that always put him in a good mood.

The smell of delicious food wafted into Broly's nose, and he turned. Walking up with large drumsticks in their hands were Cell and Broly's two co-workers, Ledgic and the former demon king Dabura.

"Where did you get that?" Broly asked, licking his lips. Wordlessly, Dabura pointed. Broly turned in the indicated direction, and saw a food stand. However, to the Saiyan's dismay, the man running it was yet another Kakarot. Cell let out a hearty laugh.

* * *

"My son, it is good to see you, it has been so long." King Kold's voice boomed. The large hulking figure of mauve, known in many timelines as a terror and a blight on the universe, had eyes of caring and a twinge of sadness for his son, Freeza, who gave a modest semblance of respect, while showing a sense of superiority to his father. They both wore headbands, but displayed different lettering. For Kold, he had "T7" and for Freeza, he had "T5."

"Father, It is good to see you, but I must say this: I am going to win this tournament." His tail slowly swished on the ground lightly to and 'fro. "If we meet on the tournament grounds I'll give you a chance to surrender, but that's all the mercy I have to show."

King Kold gave off a hearty genuine laugh at this. "You're very confident in yourself, but still I am glad to have seen you again."

"Yes, I am curious-I don't see my double by your side." Freeza noticed. "I assume in your timeline I perished?" King Kold nodded at this slowly. Freeza smirked at this. "Well, you're dead in my timeline as well. It's unfortunate, but when we have our universes grinding under our heels, we will know all of our sacrifices were worth it in the end."

"Spoken like my true flesh and blood," King Kold replied.

"You are both making me quite sick to my stomachs," A voice called out from behind King Kold-It was none other than the prodigal son, with a headband titled 'T4.' You could barely see a hint of irritation upon Cooler's face, as par for the course of the Frost Demons, a sense of affability must always be seen. Behind him was Sauza, who kept a respectable distance, just in case civility was dropped. "Why are you looking at me like that, father? Are you not pleased to see your firstborn?"

"I doubt you were ever thought of again in my timeline, or Father's," Freeza interjected. "If I was to guess, you fell to the same fate in both..." Freeza slowly walked up to his older brother, a menacing smile curving from his earlier smirk. Sauza slowly gulped inwardly, he could feel a horrifying darkness radiating from his master's brother. Though shorter and only a foot away, Freeza stood up towards his brother like he was the hulking behemoth. "When we were still children, I could not take it anymore. Your incessant whining, your snide remarks. I challenged you to a duel, and when I had you begging for mercy, when I had utterly destroyed you, when you weeped for Father to save you, I tore out your throat with my teeth, and left your corpse to rot in the sun."

He turned to the King. "Am I right Father? Did I do the same in your timeline?" King Kold's smile said it all. Freeza turned back to his blood. "But normally, I could only do such a delicious sin once, until now. I do hope we meet again, in the tournament. Until then, you should scoot off, and have your maid prepare you some warm milk before your nap." Freeza looked to Sauza and nodded, who submissively bowed, causing Freeza to emit a chuckle. But to his credit, Cooler showed no outward emotion to this disrespect, except for his eyes, they had the look of fire, and a thirst for blood.

"If I meet either of you in the tournament." Cooler's eyes strayed from Freeza, to look straight at King Kold, whose smile started to slack as he felt the jaws of a tiger threatening to devour him. "I will destroy you." Suddenly a throat was cleared. Cooler looked behind him, it was Sauza, who looked away, coughing again. Cooler looked back towards his family. "F-for justice, of course." At this, he turned around swiftly, letting his tail slap Freeza's chest as he walked away. Freeza started to suck in his breath, and walk forward, a ball of energy starting to form in his hand, but one of Kold's hands found its place on Freeza's shoulder.

"It would be better to humiliate him in front of the other inferior creatures, and in front of the God Beerus, would it not?" The accumulated energy slowly left Freeza's hand, though the rage remained.

"Yes, Father. Unlike before, I will show his weakness in all of the timelines." Smiling ruefully, King Kold and Freeza walked away together.

* * *

"Who were those two Frost Demons speaking to that Despot Kold?" a voice queried. It was Jaco, a short and thin alien with a blue face, yellow eyes, and a purple body. He wore a breastplate with alien lettering on the front, and to the side, a holster for his firearm. Just like King Kold, he wore a headband on his head, titled "T7" He looked to the one he was speaking to, Bulma, though not one you would know. Wearing the "T7" headband as well, she wore an orange high tech jumpsuit with white boots and gauntlets. Surprisingly youthful looking, her head was adorned with teal cornrows.

"I don't know," Bulma muttered. "They wore a T5 and T4 headband-perhaps they are alternate versions of him?"

"Close but not quite," A voice called out, chilling Jaco and Bulma to the core. They turned around quickly, Jaco of fear, Bulma of hatred. He was surprisingly a couple inches shorter than Jaco. His skin was olive colored, with red hair, and he wore what looked like armor best suited to a space marine: It was silver, and looked heavy, and adorned his entire body, with a helmet and visor.

"Bebi!" Jaco and Bulma roared, with Jaco pulling out his gun, and Bulma aiming her arms out, gauntlets starting to glow.

"Ah Ah Ahhhh..." Bebi stated, pointing at his headband. "This is a wonderful opportunity for the Tuffle Empire to show its strength to Lord Beerus-I'm not here to squander this moment fighting small fries, at least outside of the bounds of the tournament." Jaco and Bulma, slowly brought their weapons down. "The smaller creature that Kold was speaking too was his son, Freeza. He was my Empire's first meeting on the galactic scale, and the first enemy we destroyed. The other must likely have been an older brother, both from different timelines."

"Thank you for the history lesson Bebi but we didn't ask you." Jaco responded, acting tough.

"So why don't you see your way out of our conversation." Bulma said, being tough. Bebi smiled at this, his gaze falling towards Bulma's graceful physique.

"Such insolence from such a pathetic Earth wench, who understood her own scientists were so inferior to our own she must use our own weapons to face us, among other things." The way he bit his lip disgusted Bulma to no end. "It has been almost thirty Earth years since we last met-you should be an old maid by now, but you're still fresh-It seems Tuffle tech does a body good."

"Leave now Princeling!" Bulma shouted. "Before I embarrass you in front of your beloved Beerus!" Jaco too intended to do the same, his hand hovering over his holster. Bebi chuckled softly, curtsied mockingly, and casually walked away.

"I will liberate my planet." Bulma said to herself, fists clenched, as she gritted her teeth. "And I will bring the Tuffle Empire to its knees, this I swear."

"I swear too, Bulma." Jaco said. "First the Tuffle Empire, and then the Planet Trade Organization. The Galactic Federation will crush them all.

* * *

"We got lucky." Piccolo said, keeping eyes on Freeza and Kold as they continued their conversation away from prying eyes and ears. "If Whis had not arrived when he did, Freeza would have annihilated us, followed by everyone on Earth." He, along with Gohan, wore a T5 headband on their heads.

"In our timeline, we've been celebrating Bulma's 28th birthday for sixteen years now." Gohan said, looking to T7 Bulma, still stomping around, angry while Jaco is trying to cool her down. "Was time travel involved-

"Gohan you need to focus!" Piccolo interrupted, irritated. "We are the only ones left strong enough to even leave a dent, as small as it would be."

"Our backs have always been against the wall before, Mr. Piccolo." Gohan said, replying back to his former instructor. "And when it wasn't my father who pulled us through those dark times, it was me. You don't need to worry:I have a new trick I've been waiting to use-Freeza is living on borrowed time." Unlike his less battle hardened counterpart from another timeline, Gohan wore his customary gi. It looked exactly like Goku's except for some noticeable differences: It was a purple gi with a white undershirt, white wristbands, white belt, and white boots. On the back were the kanji of the Demon Clan, and on the front on his left breast was the Son family Kanji, Thus, he signified respect to both of his fathers.

"Well, don't play your card too early." Piccolo said. "This tournament is nothing but a distraction. When our battle against Freeza resumes, the element of surprise will be all we have, and unlike you, I'm fresh out of new skills-I think I may have finally reached my limits."

* * *

"There you go," Whis said, after giving out headbands bearing 'T16' to the latest group.

"Wowwee!" One of the combatants marveled as she scanned the crowd. She was a young girl, around twelve. She wore a loose fitting red Kame Gi, and had an orange neckerchief around her neck. She was the daughter of Son Gohan, Son Pan.

"Be careful Pan," warned the boy next to her, who was around fourteen, and dressed in a teal Kame Gi. Aside from it's color, his gi differed from hers in two other respects. One was that his had a belt, whereas hers did not. The other was that his gi bore the Kanji of his sensei, Son Goku. Meanwhile, her gi bore the Kanji of the planet Earth. He was Uub, the reincarnation of Buu. "There are a lotta of strong Auras here, and they aren't all good guys. One of them might try something sneaky."

"Don't worry yourself," said the third of their combatants, the former Saiyan prince Vegeta. This Vegeta wore human clothing, in this case a pair of blue jeans, rawhide boots, a black tank top, a denim halfjacket, and fingerless gloves. This Vegeta also bore a mustache. "You and Pan are both strong warriors. You can take care of yourselves," Vegeta finished.

The final combatant in their group was a draconian man with purple skin, covered nearly head to toe in natural golden armor. Behind him floated 6 Dragonballs, the seventh embedded in his body

"Hey, look at that guy!" Pan called out, pointing at a man in black Saiyan armor. "He looks just like Grandpa did before he got old and wrinkly!"

It was true, he bore a remarkable resemblance to the Saiyan Son Goku. However, there noticeable differences. This man's muscles were far bulkier than Goku's, and his skin was pale, almost ashen grey.

"That's one of our old enemies," Gohan said, "His name is Tullece. He's a Saiyan pirate who sucks planets dry with a special tree known as the tree of might."

"I don't think he noticed us," Uub said to Pan, "but he does keep looking in different directions every few seconds."

"Huh, you're right," Pan said. She craned her neck to try and see where Tullece was looking. She saw a tall man with teal skin and orange hair.

"That's Bojack," Vegeta replied, "A warrior from the distant past who went on a rampage years ago. He was slain by your father, Pan."

"Really? That's so cool daddy!" Pan said happily.

"Aw, it was nothing," Gohan said, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, who's that?" Uub said, pointing to another figure that Tullece was watching. He was a tall Namekian with a broad, powerful chin.

"That's Lord Slug," Gohan informed them, "Years ago he tried to freeze the planet Earth solid, so his men could live on it. Never did find out why a Namekian liked the cold so much."

"He was looking in three places, meaning there's one more..." Uub figured, as both he an Pan scanned the crowd. They found him at the same time, and he was a figure that they both recognized.

General Rildo, commander of the machine mutants.

Uub gulped.

"Have you forgotten what I told you earlier?" Vegeta said, "You're both powerful. Any one of us could go up against him and defeat him without any problems."

"Yeah, you're right!" Pan said with a laugh, "That doofus is no match for us!"

Suddenly the sound of large trumpets started sounding off, and the gates of the arena started to open. All the spectators went towards their seats. The ones who decided they would earn a little cash at the concessions, and the hotel turned on their TVs-flatscreen. The contestants of all sixteen timelines went into the gates of the arena, and into the contestant boxes that matched their headbands. The only ones who were not at the arena were 17 and 18, still knocked out from before, and were now dirty as thousands of spectators walked on them as they moved towards their seating. 17 and 18 were adorned in footprints.

* * *

Beerus and Whis flew into the sky above the ring, making a spectacle as they flew around and around the perimeter of the ring, getting everyone's attention. After a few laps around, Whis forfeited, allowing Beerus to smugly puff out his chest, and start the speech that would start the tournament.

"Welcome, one and all." Beerus started. "You are the only warriors in all of time that will ever have this opportunity. Ladies and boys, if I were you, I would be proud of the fact that I showed up at all, because this is not going to be easy. They..." As Beerus slowed a bit, he slowly started tilted his right arm, where he'd written down his lines. "...Your opponents obviously, are going to try and hit you and you are just going to take it out to them." He kept reading, quite pleased with himself. "Just hit, just run, just block and just shoot better than the one you're fighting. You do that and there is no question who is going to win. Keep your wits. There is nothing that they can show you out there you haven't faced a number of times. Right?" At this Beerus stopped reading off of his arm, and shot it up above his head, fist clenched as a salute. "RIGHT!" Beerus shouted this at loud as he could, but did not receive the large amount of applauds and cheers he was expecting. Except for Whis, the spectators and fighters were silent.

"Lord Beerus that was an EXCELLENT rehearsal." Whis said, clapping with a sincere smile on his face. "Five Stars. I think you're ready for the real thing." With the wave of his staff, a microphone appeared in front of Beerus' face. Angry, Beerus curses aloud and grabs the mic.

"DON'T YOU DARE WASTE MY TIME YOU IDIOTS!" Beerus shouted as loud as he could. The audience and fighters grabbed their ears in pain. "IT'S TIME TO START!" Beerus then chucked the Mic into the air and blew it up, and then teleported to his VIP Box, where Supreme Kai of Time, her attendant Trunks, and Son Goku were, watching and waiting. Disappointed. Whis waved his staff again to construct a new microphone, and spoke into it, before joining Beerus at the VIP Box.

"Match One: Son Gohan of Timeline Five. Yamcha of Timeline Ten, please move to the ring. I repeat, Match One: Son Gohan of Timeline Five. Yamcha of Timeline Ten, please move to the ring.

To Be Continued.

Hey there boys and girls, This is the first Chapter of Dragonball Timestream! A few notes to go over

1\. Dragonball Timestream is a collaborative project written on the Kanzenshuu forums before being posted to Fanfiction Dot Net and Spacebattles Dot Com. This chapter in particular was written by myself and FoolsGil, who is also present on Fanfiction, with concepts from DBZ 323 and ShadowBardock89. It was edited by FoolsGil, as well as AllRoadsLeadTo, of Spacebattles. We will be accepting contributions for others, but for sake of keeping things clear, anyone wishing to participate needs to do so on Kanzenshuu.

2\. As you may have noticed, this premise is remarkably similar to the well known dragonball fancomic, Dragonball Multiverse. And for good reason, as Multiverse was a definite inspiration for us. We admit we're doing the same premise, however we feel that this premise offers enough freedom that it can be done by multiple people. We will strive to make our story unique, both by using more complex alternate worlds, and by incorporating elements that Dragonball Multiverse has chosen to ignore, such as Beerus and Whis.

3\. For the purposes of this fanfic, the character of Monaka does not exist. This is not do to a dislike of Monaka, it is merely because at this juncture Monaka is too much of an unknown to adequately plan for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So I'm up first, huh?" Yamcha said, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh well, can't be helped. I'll give it my best."

"Good luck," Tien said. He looked much the same as he did in timeline one, but his muscles were leaner, and his right eye was blind.

"Yeah, show them what you got," Chaozu said. Chaozu had changed far more than Tien. He was taller, around Krillin's height, and he had a new outfit. His get up consisted of black pants and a white shirt, with a black vest. On his back, he wore a high collared black cape with red lining.

"Don't forget," said Roshi. "Your wife and kids are gonna be watching. You need to do well for them."

Roshi himself was looking unusually young, with a full head of black hair and a well trimmed black beard. He also wore a black and white Kame Gi.

As Timeline 5 Gohan and Timeline 10 Yamcha entered the ring, Trunks stepped up, and said, "I'm the referee for the tournement, so I'll explain the rules now."

The Vegeta of Timeline One looked at his son from another timeline, and smiled. ' _You've become much stronger, Trunks._ '

Trunks spoke, and his words were projected to the entire arena.

"The matches will continue until one of you surrenders, is knocked out, is unable to continue the fight, or dies. Weapons may be used, as can illusions so long as the audience and I are not effected. Fighters awaiting their match will be held inside their box by a barrier for the duration of each match, to prevent interference. If another person interferes on the behalf of a combatant, that combatant is disqualified."

As he listend to the rules, Gohan studied his opponent's appearance. He was still recognizably Yamcha, that was for sure. He even had the same scar on his cheek. His hair was longer, a lot like it had been back during Vegeta's invasion, and he had the wispy beginnings of a mustache. He was wearing a loose fitting Kame Gi, and had a sword strapped to his back.

"Hey!" Yamcha shouted, once Trunks was finished, "You wouldn't happen to be related to Son Goku, would ya?"

"He's my father!" Gohan replied. Yamcha looked briefly surprised, then had an odd smile on his face.

Before it could get any further, Trunks shouted, "Begin!"

Yamcha grabbed his wrist, and prepared an old favorite. Gohan could tell immediately that this Yamcha was far stronger than the one in his timeline.

"That's the Sokidan!" Pan said from the Timeline 16 box.

Gohan evaded the move with ease, then jumped into the air to evade it's rebound. He declined to return to the ground, and continued dodging the attack every time Yamcha sent it back to him. He was watching Yamcha closely, waiting for his next move. He could sense the Sokidan without much difficulty, so he could afford to track it 's hands moved up, then down, then left, then right, then left and right again. Each time, Gohan dodged the Sokidan's renewed assault.

Suddenly, Gohan sensed the Sokidan coming at him from every direction at once! Shocked, he turned, but did not see any new attacks. Too late, he realized what had happened. After dodging it countless times, Gohan was struck by the explosive ball of energy! Not wasting a moment, Yamcha charged in, and struck him with his Wolf Fang Fist!

"He used hypnosis to obfuscate his opponent's senses. A cunning strategy," Dabura stated from the third timeline's box.

"Clever," Cell commented. "He must have picked up that trick from Master Roshi."

Gohan hit the ground hard, and Yamcha closed in for another assault. Gohan tried to ward him off with a ki blast, but Yamcha evaded it with Instant Transmission. Gohan scanned the arena, searching for where Yamcha would reappear.

After a moment, he still had not reappeared. Looks like this was Not-So-Instant Transmission. Gohan raised his guard, waiting for the inevitable. Then, Yamcha reappeared in the last place Gohan expected: the exact same place he'd been before!

"What?!" Gohan shouted. Yamcha's words were far more concerning.

"Solar Flare!"

The entire arena was blinded. Gohan flared his aura, hoping to push back any followup strike whilst his eyes were blinded. His aura flickered away as he recovered, and Yamcha was no where to be seen.

' _Can't sense him...he must be hiding his ki._ ' Gohan thought.

Out of nowhere, something unseen hit him in the back. Gohan spun around, lashing out with an elbow strike that hit empty air. Another blow struck Gohan in the jaw, and he snapped off a kick in retaliation. Empty air again.

"Oh ho ho," Baba laughed, "How interesting. Seems this Yamcha is a shapeshifter."

"But, what did he shapeshift into?" Minotia asked curiously.

"An invisible man, of course!"

' _He's invisible, some how._ '

A heel kick hit him in the shoulder, but this time Gohan did not retaliate.

' _He teleports away every time I try and hit him where he is, so I have to hit him where he's going to be! Logic dictates that the most effective follow up attack will come from...here!_ ' Gohan thought, turning and throwing a strong right hook right where Yamcha should reappear!

But he didn't. For Yamcha knew one thing that changed where the most opportune angle of attack would be. Yamcha knew that his opponent would be smart enough to determine where the best angle of attack would normally be, and would quickly recognize his attack pattern. So Yamcha stayed exactly where he was, evading Gohan's strike by not evading it at all. Yamcha sent a kick at Gohan's leg, aiming to sweep him off his feet.

And Gohan promptly jumped over it, and roundhouse kicked Yamcha in the face. Yamcha went tumbling away, and his shapeshifting dissipated in a cloud of pink smoke.

"That was a masterful strategy Yamcha. Unfortunately, you already pulled that trick once, so when my attack didn't work, I had a pretty good idea of where you'd be."

"Your skill is impeccable, Son-kun," Yamcha replied.

"Man, who knew I could be this strong?" bemoaned Timeline One's Yamcha from up in the stands.

"Well, that's what happens when you stop taking training seriously," Puar interjected.

"Masenko-HAAAAAA!" Gohan shouted as he fired the blast at the scarface bandit. Yamcha twirled in place, presenting his back to the attack as it bored down on him. The attack was drawn into a red jewel on the hilt of his sword. Yamcha turned back to Gohan, whilst at the same time popping two capsules from his belt.

A set of Machine guns appeared in his hands.

Lapis gave an appreciative whistle as he saw the guns. "Those are Thompsons," he said, "Custom jobs from the looks of it. Great quality too."

"You and your guns," Lazuli sighed, "Why do you collect those? You can bench press a mountain. You don't even buy any bullets."

Lapis shrugged. "What can I say? I like the way they look," he said, then looked at the ring on his finger, which bore a familiar red jewel, and said "I need to talk to that guy. I think we've got a lot in common."

The Thompsons fired. Gohan, not expecting guns of all things, was struck, and to his shock found himself in pain. The bullets hadn't pierced his skin, but they did leave severe bruises.

Yamcha let the guns clatter to the ground. "Those things chew up bullets faster than you could imagine, Son-kun."

"How did you make those bullets damage me? Not to sound arrogant, but that shouldn't be possible."

"These bullets are custom made, designed to be enhanced by my ki," Yamcha explained, before popping another capsule on his belt, revealing a deck of cards, which he promptly scattered onto the floor. Gohan, wary of Yamcha's tricks, watched the cards closely, trying to spot Yamcha's next trick.

He was examining the cards so closely, that he was caught off guard when Yamcha grabbed the Thompsons off the floor and fired once more. As Gohan was cataloging his new bruises, Yamcha dropped his guns again and explained, "These things may be able to do some damage, but against a guy like you, they need the element of surprise. So I told a little fib about being out of ammo, and used a regular ole deck a cards to draw your attention away."

Gohan looked at Yamcha for a moment, then fired a blast from each had, destroying the Thompsons. Then he asked, "Why did you have a deck of cards on your belt?"

Yamcha shrugged his shoulders. "Poker night."

After a moment of silence, Gohan began to power up. His aura turned gold, and his hair took on a familiar spiky pattern. Finally, a single streak shifted from black to gold.

Goku smiled, and said "That Gohan is something else. He's internalized nearly all of his Super Saiyan power."

"Impressive," Yamcha stated. Then he kicked off his sandals and said, "You're not the only guy who can transform."

Yamcha's muscles began to bulge, filling out his loose gi. His teeth grew sharper, his nose became a snout. finally, fur began to grow all over his body. Yamcha...was turning into a werewolf.

In the spectator seats, Timeline One was going wild.

"Yamcha, Yamcha!" Puar squeaked. "That is more than just simple shapeshifting!"

"I can feel him getting a lot stronger!" T1 Yamcha replied back. "We can't transform? Right?" He asked Krillin, who looked to him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe he formed a contract with a demon?" Krillin said. Tenshinhan nodded at this, saying "That's possible."

"ROOOAAARRRR!" Yamcha shouted with all of his might. Gohan charged at Yamcha, but when the primal scream reached his ears, his entire body was locked up-he couldn't move! And before Gohan could understand what happened, Wolf-Yamcha, on his hind legs like a hybrid wolf man, was before him, throwing a dozen crushing blows all over Gohan's body. "Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha growled and for the final blow, his double palm strike sent Gohan flying. With a pained grunt, the half saiyan was sent flying. Yamcha then got back on all fours, and opened his mouth as wide as he could.

"Wolf Fang Gale Cannon!" The wolf cried out before a greenish beam of energy shot out of his mouth. Gohan, body still paralyzed, could not even muster a single defense, and took the blast head on.

"He's holding back," T10 Chaozu muttered to T10 Tenshinhan in the boxes. "He could have ended everything if he used his claws on him."

"You know how Yamcha is." Tenshinhan responded. "He'd only take it to that level if he was fighting a true enemy."

Gohan slowly picked himself off of the tournament ring, gritting his teeth as he stood. He was bleeding and brused, and his gi was in tatters, but still, his look of determination and the blond spike in his hair stated he was still ready for more.

Yamcha laughed hearily from his gut, and said "Five times kid. My Fenrir Scream will paralyze you five times before you develop an immunity."

"You talk too much old man!" Gohan shouted with good nature, running at him again. Once again, the Fenrir Scream reached his ears and he was locked, and felt a flurry of harsh blows pound down on him. But instead of sending him flying again, Yamcha backflipped away, landing on hind toes as Gohan's body freed up. Gohan moved into the Demon Clan fighting stance, while Yamcha moved into the Turtle Style fighting stance-they stared each other down.

' _Last time the paralysis lasted five seconds,_ ' Gohan thought to himself. 'This time it was four." A weakness like that is something easy to take advantage of. The two fighters jumped at each other and threw over a thousand blows and blocks at high speed. Yamcha was faster, as Gohan could barely keep up against his strikes, but Gohan was stronger, as each blow that Yamcha stopped left a sickly purple welt on his furry arms and hands, and each strike shook his canine hybrid's bones to the core. Suddenly Yamcha teleported into the air and released his Fenrir Scream yet again.

As Gohan founded himself paralyzed, he began counting in his head.

' _One._ ' Yamcha charged a Kamehameha Wave as quickly as he could.

' _Two._ ' Yamcha fired at Gohan.

' _Three._ ' Gohan dodged the blast. ' _Yes, it worked!_ ' But Gohan did not notice that Yamcha's blast was heading towards one of the cards. Gohan charged at Yamcha but, he released the Fenrir scream yet again. Gohan froze in place, with a smirk on his lips

' _One._ ' Yamcha pulled out a card from his belt, a wolfish grin on his face. Yamcha had taken it from the ground when he did his backflips

' _Two._ ' The Kamehameha wave struck a card on the ground, and immediately came through the card in Yamcha's hand.

"Three." Yamcha said, the wolfish smile growing wider. Gohan's eyes widened. As the blast struck him, A huge explosion of wind and dust shooting out through the ring.

"I can control the length of paralysis," Yamcha called out at the blast. "I shortened it each time to trip you up," He smirked, but as the dust cleared, his smile fell. Gohan's aura cackled with lightning, now in it's internal super saiyan 2 form.

Yamcha grabbed another capsule. It was a special capsule, with a sticker of a wolf. Popping it open, he revealed a grenade launcher.

"Gohan," Yamcha said, "Before I gained my special sword and cards, I had tried earlier experiments to seal energy attacks. This was one of them. It only worked with my chi, but I've learned to store my power for years. My Ultimate Attack..." He aimed the weapon. Gohan stood there, processing what he said.

"Wait. Years?"

"Wolf's Rain!" Yamcha shouted, pulling the trigger. In a flash, the grenade fired, and Gohan crossed his arms to block it. The grenade exploded as it struck him, the blast slowly expanded outward, consuming him completely. All the spectators covered their eyes as a horrible flash shone bright.

Yamcha placed the grenade launcher back into capsule form, and waited as the dust cleared, his arms crossed together. He had a good idea of what was about to happen. He smiled as he was proven right. Son Gohan still stood.

Seeing this, Yamcha reverted back to his human form with a 'poof.'

"I forfeit!" He said non-chalantly.

"Son Gohan of Timeline Five is the winner!" Trunks announced. The crowd cheered, as Gohan and Yamcha shook hands.

"I may have had you beat in power, but when it comes to skill, you're on another level," Gohan said to him, "yet I get the feeling I didn't see your whole arsenal."

"Lucky you didn't. My best moves are kinda really lethal, and a tournament ain't worth that."

Gohan didn't quite take the last remark seriously, but chose to humor him. "Well, perhaps the fight would have been closer if you tried to kill me anyways."

"Nah." Yamcha laughed, placing a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Honestly, I fight best when my opponent outclasses me, and I kinda get the vibe you do too."

Gohan looked at him quizzically, surprised that Yamcha knew him better than even Piccolo did. "That's when we're in our element, and this time, I was the one having the time of my life, in the flow as it were."

"You're alright, Yamcha. But I gotta ask, why'd you look so happy when I told you who my father was?"

Yamcha sighed, "Well, honestly in my Timeline, Goku was killed when he was young. I was happy to see that he lived long enough to have a kid in your timeline."

"My father died when I was young," Gohan said somberly. Then, seeming to realize his own sour mood, he hastily added "But at least in looks like he's still alive in a lot of the other timelines"

Right before Gohan and Yamcha went towards their respective boxes, Gohan looked to see the Chi Chi of Timeline 10 walking up and embracing Yamcha. They kissed passionately. Gohan, blushing furiously, realized that with his father dead, Chi Chi would have moved on. Walking back to the T5 boxes, Gohan watched as three raven haired kids ran down from the stands to tackle Yamcha. The parents hugged all of them and they shared a laugh. The oldest one seemed only a few years younger than Gohan himself.

"Do you think you can patch me up?" Gohan asked, back in his timeline's box.

"Sure," Piccolo said, firing a teal beam of energy at Gohan. In an instant, his tattered gi was back to pristine condition.

"I can't believe I had so much trouble in my first match," Gohan said. "I wasn't expecting anything like that."

"Why? Because it was Yamcha?" Piccolo asked. Gohan's mouth hung open at the suggestion.

"No! Of course not!"

"Because I thought that fight was going to be a complete waste of time," Piccolo replied truthfully, a small smile on his face in contrast with Gohan's frown. "None of us are there. Goku isn't there, and Vegeta isn't there. For all we knew, Timeline 10 may have just been extremely lucky to survive as long as they did. But I can see it wasn't just luck that got them this far You did fine against a powerful opponent, and now we all to not underestimate anyone."

"I've never knew Yamcha could become so powerful!" the Goku in the VIP boxes said to himself, standing in front of the glass, giddy like a child on Christmas. "And if he's not the strongest fighter of Timeline 10..." A wide grin grew on his face.

While everyone was still musing, Whis appeared in the middle of the ring, microphone in hand, to call the next match.

"Gohan of Timeline 1 vs. Piccolo of Timeline 1. Please move to the ring. I repeat: Gohan of Timeline 1, Piccolo of Timeline 1, please move into the ring."

In the T1 boxes Piccolo's eyes widened at hearing this. Not even taking a backward glance to see what Gohan was thinking, Piccolo moved towards tournament ring.

"Whis you blasted fool," Beerus muttered. "It's practically impossible from fighters of the same timeline to meet in the first match. What are you doing for these match up, throwing darts at a wall?"

After Piccolo landed on to the ring, he looked backwards, expecting Gohan to be right behind. However, he disappeared from the T1 boxes.

"Looking for me, evil-doer?!" A voice called out. Piccolo turned back to forward, seeing Gohan nimbly flip into the air and land on the ring twenty feet away from his mentor. His helmet gleamed from the light that shone in the coliseum.

"It is I!" He held his hands out away from his body: "The Master of Justice! The Sentry of Freedom! The Guardian of Truth!" He started to tap-march his feet on the ground in place for 10 beats then froze, opened his legs outward, and placed his hands like an "M" on his helmet.

"I AM...THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!" he roared, in front of mortals, gods, and himself.

The reactions that followed were positive...from some. Of course there were the more cordial members of the audience, who clapped politely. There were the young children who found the display funny, and laughed and giggled and clapped. Pan and Uub of T16, Goten and Trunks of T1, and Minotia of T2 had stars in their eyes and was jovially taking it all in great fun. Even the Ginyu Force in the T14 boxes were really enjoying it, shouting encore, pumping their fists in the air aggressively, and bemoaning that Gohan was a goody goody because he would be a worthy fifth addition and credit to the team. The other reactions however were not as positive. Practically everyone else was in dumbfounded silence. Spectators that were parents hid their confusion with false smiles to placate their laughing younglings. Spectators in T1 placed their heads in their palms, embarassed. T16 Gohan chuckled a bit, but the sound quickly went away when his family and friends in the stands stopped and looked at him. and T5 Gohan? T5 Gohan could only stare.

"Um," It took a moment for Trunks to compose himself. After which: "BEGIN!"

Piccolo only needed three seconds to charge and fire a full powered Special Beam Cannon, a testament to his skills, however with the grace of a swan, Go-, the Great Saiyaman shot up into the air, throwing victory signs as he did so, garnering some applause. Piccolo shot his arm out at the midair henshin hero. The Piccolos of Timelines 5 and , as well as Cell of Timeline 3, cursed at seeing one of their surprises exposed. Gohan continued the spectacle: He jumped onto the arm, and dashed towards Piccolo.

"SAIYA KIIIIIIIIIIICK!" the Great Saiyaman shouted, throwing a highly telegraphed aerial kick, that Piccolo begrudgingly dodged.

"Villain! You are fast, but I am far faster!" The Great Saiyaman called out, performing a spin manauever and another pose with his hands placed like an "M" on his helmet again. "The Great Saiyaman will bring you to justice!"

"Gohan, stop this foolishness!" Piccolo roared, throwing both of his fists out at Gohan this time. They moved faster than ever before, to the point there seemed to be a thousand angry green fists, coming at Gohan in a flurry of mystic attacks. However-

"SAIYA DODGE! SAIYA PARRY! SAIYA DUCK!" The Great Saiyaman shouted, dodging each potential blow with relative ease.

"The green man has far surpassed Kakarot's level when he fought Buu..." Timeline 1's Vegeta said to himself. "A shame that Gohan is even beyond that level now-this farce is excruciating to watch." He looked away as the henshin hero mooned Piccolo as he dodged, yet again.

"To hell with this!" Piccolo roared, sending a fist into the tournament ring, causing a large amount of dust and smoke to envelope the area. Though the Great Saiyaman wore a helmet with a visor, he still found the move unexpected. This left an opening that Piccolo latched on to, launching himself through the dust cloud to headbutt the Great Saiyaman into the face. With a grunt, the henshin hero jumped backwards out of the cloud, followed by Piccolo, who jumped after him again.

"Stop patronizing me! Take this seriously!" Piccolo shouted, throwing a punch, to which, the Great...er, Gohan, phased through, an after image. Piccolo turned around ready, expecting, knowing what was coming and what he must do, but his student was too quick for him to stop: Gohan embedded a corkscrew punch, an inch into Piccolo's gut was. He stepped back and waited, as Piccolo fell to his knees, holding his sides. He tried not to show weakness, but the lack of air entering his lungs made that a hard sell to pull off. As he gasped hungrily for the citrus toned oxygen, his mind wandered to that time before the tournament...

 _Piccolo and Gohan sat in a clearing, catching their breath after a good spar._

 _"Mr. Piccolo, you've sure grown a lot stronger over the past few months." Gohan complimented, then added "Though I still haven't been able to get back up to the power I had when I fought Majin Buu."_

 _"Gohan," Piccolo stated, "I've come to realize something. You haven't lost any of your power."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Your power hasn't gone down at all. What's happened is that your instincts are dulled. You still have the power, but you're body is too tense to draw it out. That's why you turned back to using Super Saiyan. It's a placebo."_

 _"What do I do to fix that?"_

 _"You need to get your body to be less tense in battle. That'll let you bring out your full power again."_

 _'I get it now,'_ Piccolo thought.

"You okay?" Gohan asked, using his normal voice and not his exaggerated Saiyaman voice.

In response, Piccolo fired an instantaneous pair of Eye beams at Gohan. They struck his helmet, splitting in in half.

The helmet fell to the ground, and somewhere in the audience, a Spectator said "huh, I thought he'd be bald, for some reason."

"What the-" Gohan questioned, but Piccolo charged him, hitting him square in the gut. Then he stretched his fist back, and smashed it into Gohan's face. Gohan flew back, but Piccolo grabbed him by his shirt, and hit him again.

"This isn't you Gohan," Piccolo said, "You can't grow by pretending to be someone else. At the end of the day, you'll always be Son Gohan. You can't change that!"

"But-"

"Don't give me any hogwash about not being good enough, Gohan! You're brave. You're kind. And above all, you're strong. Not just strong in body, but strong in mind. I've always neglected that. I focused on half of you, not the whole of you. I know who you can soar higher that I, or anyone, has ever dared to dream. Embrace it Gohan!"

Gohan shook, and let out a roar. Piccolo was blown back, but stayed on his feat. Gohan's aura flared, and his power was at it's peak. Piccolo smiled.

Piccolo let loose a matching roar, and powered up himself. His muscles bulged, and swelled.

"This form won't last long, but I think I can give you a good fight for a few minutes like this."

Piccolo and Gohan charged each other once more. They clashed in an intense melee. Punches, Kicks, elbow and knee strikes. they were dead even. They rose high into the air, and on some imperceptible signal, both flew back.

Gohan dipped into the trademark stance of the Kamehameha, and Piccolo cupped his hands in front of his chest.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"LIGHT GRENADE!"

The attacks met with a collossal explosion

Then, all was still for a brief moment. A second later, Gohan floated down to the arena, supporting an exhausted Piccolo on his shoulder. Both had smiles on their faces.

Piccolo looked to Trunks, and said, "Call it."

Trunks smiled, and announced "The winner is Son Gohan of Timeline One!"

As Gohan and Piccolo walked off, Whis announced the next match "The next match will be Uranai Baba of Timeline Two vs Muten Roshi of Timeline Ten!"

"So, what do you think?" Tenshinhan said as Master Roshi started moving out of the T10 box into the ring.

"I think this match is a long time coming," Master Roshi said, moving to the ring. "No Mom or Dad or martial arts code to stop me now," he muttered under his breath

"You might want to cover his eyes," Baba said to Tapion, pointing to Minotia. Tapion squinted his eyes, not understanding. She winked at him, and levitated towards the ring.

Master Roshi looked calm, and Baba looked confident.

"Alright..." Trunks slowly started... "Begin!"

"Alright Baba..." Master Roshi said, getting into a patented stance: he placed his left foot forward, his back foot sideways. He crouched down, and placed his left hand into the air, and his right hand forward in front of him. "You get one chance to forfeit..." But then his voice died in his throat, his eyes widened to the size of saucers, and his cheeks became flush in embarrassment.

With a snap of her fingers, Uranai Baba's chinese dress dissolved into a tight, small, black, microkini. Her normal black heels, became 3 inch high stilletos. Tapion, suddenly understanding, placed his hands on his brother eyes, along with all of the spectators who had children.

A lot of the men and some women started whooping and hollering. In the VIP box, everyone had different reactions.

"Oh dear!" laughed Whis. "She has quite the body, but will it be enough?"

"Trunks stop looking!" The Supreme Kai of Time roared when in disgust, she looked to her attendant, who was at the side of the ring, staring. Hastily, Trunks covered his eyes with his hands...though there was still a gap in his fingers.

"Does his woman not know children are present?" Beerus said, quite irritated as he slumped in his seat.

"...But we're not at the beach..." Goku muttered to himself.

"What are you doing!" Master Roshi squealed, turning his entire body away in fear, but found an illusion of Baba in front of him still, hands on her head, swinging her heaving chest slowly, seductively. It seemed that everything would spill out if Baba went too fast. "You pervert!" he said, heart beating fast.

"No Onii-chan, you're the pervert," Baba smiled seductively. "Forfeit, and I'll put on some clothes. Otherwise, I might put on something even more...comfortable."

"I can close my eyes you know!" Master Roshi shouted, eyes clasping tightly, but then an image opened in his mind. Uranai Baba, in the trikini, performing various exercise poses from Master Roshi's exercise videos.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Master Roshi cried, sweat on his brow, as he shivered violently,"Damn your powers!"

"Onii-chan, how would you like a backrub?" Baba said, slowly inching towards her brother, who broke into a run, squealing and crying like a tortured pig, at which Baba immediately gave chase.

"How disgusting," Timeline 11's Chi Chi from said to her husband, in the Timeline spectator seats. Her face was twisting in anger.

"I never thought he would go so low as to lust after his own sister! It doesn't matter if our Baba hasn't looked like that in centuries, its still his family!"

"Have faith. Our master isn't that bad," Yamcha said. Chichi looked at him incredulously. He pointed at Roshi. "Do you see a trail of blood all over his clothes like the other perverts here?" Chi Chi's eyes widened at this, looking to the other spectators who were going crazy, and to Master Roshi. No blood.

"I got you now, baby brother!" Baba said. She had Master Roshi to a corner, who was shivering. She slowly placed her hands on her knees and bent over to him, showing her humongous cleavage. "Now, about that backrub?" she said, tongue accenting each word with a perversion that no sibling should ever hear.

"D-do not want," Master Roshi whimpered, holding his body to keep him from jumping out off the ring and running for his dear life. With a grin, Baba charged, aiming to destroy her brother's mind and win in a very fun way, but then, before she can grab Master Roshi in such an embrace, Master Roshi's eyes twinkled:

Poke to the forehead.

Chop to the right side clavicle.

Jab to the solar plexus.

Chop the left clavicle.

Three jabs to the chest.

One kick to the each shin.

And a spinning kick to the temple. Uranai Baba was sent flying in a spin, and her body bounced once after hitting the tournament ring. Roshi smirked. He'd held back a lot, no need to kill his own sister after all, but it was still enough to hurt.

"Did you really think..." Master Roshi said "That I would lust after my own flesh and blood?" Baba got up slowly, tasting a bit of blood in her mouth. "Forfeit or fight, but put on some damn clothes already!" Master Roshi went back into his earlier stance, stone faced, and very disappointed in his sister. With a snap of her fingers, Baba's Qipao and normal heels were back.

"Don't you dare look down on me Chow!" Baba shouted, "In my timeline you are nothing but a failed warrior who died of natural old age centuries ago! You are weak! You are incapable of fathoming my true powers!"

"That me, was weak." Master Roshi said curtly, ignoring the mention of his name as he'd not been Chow for centuries. "That me, was not be capable of understanding your true power. Now, are we going to talk, or are we going to fight?" Baba's beautiful face twisted into a hate filled sneer and started chanting:

Baba's beautiful face twisted into a hate filled sneer and started chanting: "Disbati miajn malamiko-" Baba started waving her hands in circles, and her blue aura started to appear. "Ŝtonoj de Ĉielo elvenu nun-Lasi Nenio Akcidento-Ŝamano la Pluvo!"

Baba pointed her finger into the air. Master Roshi looked up and saw seven huge meteors falling from the sky. Roshi stood exactly where he was.

"Hmm, each of those hit with as much force as the asteroid I tossed at the Earth to wipe out those rude dinosaurs," Beerus commented.

"But, the Earth still has dinosaurs," Goku said.

"Then where did I toss that asteroid?"

"That's it?" Baba looked to the meteors, still smoking, and smiled. Then, she saw her brother standing there smugly, and growled. She raised her hands into the air.

"Li bezonis en Infero-Kuiru gxian hauxton Kaj char liaj ostoj-"

The flames from the meteors' remains started to rise into the air. Master Roshi tilted his head to the side, but wasn't too worried.

"Doni lin neniu kvarono-Brulanta Memmortigo!" The Flames from all seven meteors shot at Master Roshi, who ducked, and leaped at Baba. But before he could reach her, the fires appeared in front of Baba like a shield. Master Roshi threw a punch, expecting to hit through what he believed to be chi, but pulled his hand out in shock, burns on his hand and down his forearm.

"This is magic, you fool!" Baba laughed hysterically. The flames coalesced into a large fireball, which suddenly raced at Master Roshi, who started to run and dodge. As he tried to escape the fire ball, Baba started to continue her chanting-for assurance.

"Dosolfala fa redo simila! mimiresi domi, la lafasimi fadomisol dore solfalami! Dore Doladore Domi!" Uranai Baba knelt down, placing her hands upon the ground. The earthen remains of the meteor melded into the arena floor.

The meteors started to dissolve into the tournament ground. Master Roshi was backflipping accross the arena, to avoid the fireball.

His hands started to turn red, hot like freshly tempered steel, and when the fireball drew close, he shot off a finger strike with a call of "Shisenna-Hagane Strike!"

The strike released a massive gout of flame that burned straight through the fireball. Roshi smirked...before he was enveloped by a shadow as a tall figure appeared behind him.

"Roshi..." she started. "...Meet Kazoola." Kazoola was huge. He was big, stocky and square, the same white color as the arena. Just one fist was the size of Master Roshi's entire body.

"Kazoola...smash." At this, Baba levitated into the air. Master Roshi jumped back, but Kazoola was already on him. He was big, but by no means was he slow. He threw a hundred punches but Master Roshi was able to dodge all but one, but that one was all that the golem needed. That one fist sent Master Roshi flying. Roshi could tell instantly that Kazoola's strangth rivaled Majin Buu

"Having some trouble dear brother? Ho Ho Ho Ho!" Baba laughed, her sense of superiority against Master Roshi rising. "Bet you wished you gave up now. " Master Roshi landed on his feet, and gave Kazoola the universel gesture for 'bring it'

Kazoola charged at Master Roshi again, who waved his arms in a circle. Gales of wind, infused with Roshi's chi, formed into cyclones around his arms.

"Kazeoga!" Roshi shouted as the cyclones bored through Kazoola's body, smashing him to pieces. The pieces dissolved back into the tournament ring. Baba gritted her teeth.

"Damn," She said as she took a step back, afraid.

"Dear sister, your skills are lacking," Master Roshi said, walking towards her, chi starting to form in his palm. "But don't worry, I'll teach you." But then a huge fist slammed Master Roshi into the ground. Kazoola had regenerated, and launched a sneak attack! Baba's false visage of fear disappeared, replaced by barely contained mirth.

"Kazoola, finish him," At the order, Kazoola merged his fist into the ground. With Master Roshi between it like a pig in a blanket, it became clear he was being suffocated to death, though slowly.

"Forfeit Roshi." Baba said. "The Dragonballs can reverse your death, but I still don't want to kill you."

"I...love...you...too..." Master Roshi huffed, but then he roared, and his body bulked out, breaking Kazoola's fist violently-if he felt pain, he would scream. Baba's eyes widened in disbelief as Kazoola threw another fist with his other hand, but Master Roshi grabbed the golem's wrist and hurled him into the air. His body slimmed down, and he prepared a familar stance.

Baba began to chant.

"Ka..."

"Nun, elsuĉos lian spiriton-"

"Me..."

"Lia koro fariĝis ŝelo-"

"Ha..."

"Li devos almozpeti kompato-" The energy ball Master Roshi was forming was growing large. Baba's hand started to glow violet.

"Me..."

"Animo Malliberejo!" Kazoola finally re-righted himself, just in time for Master Roshi to fire.

"HA!" The blast surged right at Kazoola, but right before the blast hit, the golem broke into seven smaller, Roshi sized Kazoolas. Master Roshi gritted his teeth, not noticing Baba fire something at his back, hitting him in the spine. He spun around, slapping Baba to the face, but was shocked when no ki attack came forth. He felt a spot on his spine-it was a purple mark, and it burned intensely. Baba smirked as Roshi realized his ki was sealed off. Suddenly there were seven large thuds, as the Kazoola Corps landed on the ground.

"Dear brother, that sutra means you can't release any ki from your body. And without being able to do that, your repetoire has been reduced to nothing" Baba mocked, a smile on her face. Master Roshi said nothing, looking straight at her. "Your skills are lacking, but don't worry, I'll teach you some new tricks." The seven Kazoolas all attacked, but Master Roshi blocked each strike, and retaliated, reducing each Kazoola to rubble in one hit each.

"Inconceivable!" Baba spat. "This is impossible!"

"I've been trained by the Kais." Master Roshi said. " I may not be able to release my ki, but I don't need to. But it is annoying, so..." Master Roshi's aura began glow white. He gritted his teeth in pain, and sweat started to form on his brow, but his chi started to rise. He hunched over the ground, looking to vomit, and the purple mark started to dissolve.

When the mark was gone, Master Roshi shot a confident lool Baba, but Kazoola reformed into his full sized body, and began launching a flurry of strikes once more.

Baba began to chant.

"Vi ne levi vian kapon-" Baba placed her hands to the ground, her hands turning black as night.

"Vi ŝarĝon vin per vivo-Ĝi estas tro peza-" Baba looked to Master Roshi, smiling.

"This is the End! La Pentanta Unu! Tempoj Cent!" Expecting something from below, Master Roshi jumped up high into the air, but when the chant was completed, Master Roshi found himself plummeting back to the ground. Kazoola's eyes widened to a look of shock as his body crashed to the ground, distorting as if he was being smushed by a great weight, unable to move, or even reform due to the massive gravity. Master Roshi fell to the ground with pained grunt.

"Gravity?" Master Roshi moaned, but Baba continued her next spell without missing a beat.

"Dosolfala fa redo simila! Soldodola dofa silen! Reznu kin dio! Spike!"

In a waft of purple smoke, What looked to be a large man in a blue jumpsuit with wings and horns and purple skin appeared. Devilman. He raised his hands to his head, a cackle on his lips. Master Roshi looked to him, and then Uranai Baba, who started to laugh as she shouted "FIRE!" Spike pointed his hands at Master Roshi, the pink beam of the Devilmite Beam racing towards him. However, Roshi smirked, and disappeared. Unencumbered by the gravity change, he appeared behind Spike, and knocked him out by chopping the back of his neck.

Baba looked to Spike. Unconscious. She looked to Master Roshi, hands on his hips, expecting more. Baba looked to Kazoola, who also seemed to have gone unconscious, with the strength of the gravity being too much for him.

"I have to admit Baba." Master Roshi said. "You're shaping up to be a bit more fun than the you from my timeline. But I only have time for one more magic attack, before I end you."

Baba could not contain her frustrations any longer, deciding then and there to truly devastate his mind and his soul.

"Dosolfala fa redo simila! Dosolsisol dofa fa la refalasol lasi falamido!Dore Doladore Domi! Innsmouth!"

It was then that Master Roshi's vision started to turn black. "W-wha?" He found that he could not see anything. "I'm blind!"

"Of course, because the lord of darkness cannot be seen by the one he's coming for. Farewell." Cackled Baba. Master Roshi, finding himself trapped in the darkness, knew that something was coming. He closed his eyes, and waited. He made no motion when he was a foot away. No motion when he was right behind him. No motion when he was in front of the hermit. And no motion when his hands was closing in on Master Roshi's neck

Innsmouth wasn't truly the lord of darkness, but he was the strongest summon that Baba could muster that claimed the title. He had a face a mother couldn't love, with an octopus face tentacle mouth, and slimy hands that had suckers on them. He was clothed in a violet garb. His powers included breaking the barriers of sanity in your mind, leaving you a wreck with a shortened lifespan from all a torrent nightmares, and all you could do about it was babble incoherently. Whoever he came for, would never be able to think to defend himself. A good thing, because Innsmouth was actually quite frail, a slap might actually kill him.

Poor him then, when a moment before Innsmouth can lay a poison wracked, nightmare fueled finger on Master Roshi, he threw a solid punch into Innsmouth's gut. It seemed that the training of the Kais saved ther hermit yet again, as Master Roshi's vision returned, and Innsmouth laid below him, having a seizure.

"N-no!" Baba whined, stepping back. Master Roshi looked straight at her, and slowly walked towards her. Baba snapped her fingers, and there was suddenly a thousand Baba illusions, running, screaming, crying, and chanting.

"Resilami dore remi domifasi-"

"Oh no you don't!" Master Roshi shouted, waving his hands, sending cutting winds through all the clones. The Babas fell from a thousand and one to five hundred.

"dofaremi dore ab hac bestia-" 100 left.

"Dore Doladore Domi!" One Left. Master Roshi grabbed Baba by her mouth, but she had one final counter: Master Roshi groaned aloud as he grabbed his crotch, jumping back from his sister's blow from a place that no amount of chi can defend against.

"Afrit!" She roared, laughing. The entire coliseum started to shake and rumble, and even Beerus started to look worried. The air started to smell of brimstone, though still, mixed with citrus.

"One way or another." Trunks said as he took to the air to get a better vantage, "This fight is on its last legs. Someone is about to win, and I'm not sure who."

Back in the ring, Master Roshi prepared for a final being to appear, but no one showed.

"Brother." Baba whispered. "Forfeit, or die." She started to perform hand seals as she said this.

"Whatever you're going to do, Sister." Master Roshi said. "Go ahead and do it. You don't scare me." At this, Uranai Baba's hands started to move faster and faster, and she started. Her eyes started to glow red, and her pink hair started to ignite. Her words were suddenly spoken by the masculine voice of a demon, and Master Roshi felt then and there, this might be the end.

"Mi promesas al vi morto! Bruli! Mi ne lasos cindro! Nur Die Jam! Draco ignem aeternum!"

Baba threw her hands out towards Master Roshi, and flames, far hotter than the first fireball, emerged from the arena ground. Master Roshi's mouth dropped, watching as the flames began to fill the ring, and encroached towards the center. Spike, who was the closest the edge was instantly immolated. For what it was worth, he felt no pain. In horror, Master Roshi looked to Innsmouth, then Kazoola, and finally his sister, chuckling all the while.

"The Eternal Dragon's Flame." Baba said in her normal voice. She crossed her arms, and suddenly the slow pace of the flames sped up, converging to the center of the ring instantly. Baba's chuckling became a hearty laugh, gloating at all the fire engulf everything around her, but heard a huge thud outside of the ring: Still within the flames, she looked towards the outside of the ring. It was...Kazoola? And he was unharmed.

"Mayumi..." Baba's eyes widened, turning around, eyes widened, mouth opened so wide drool was flying out, very unbecoming of a lady. Master Roshi was wrapped in a blue aura, cool to the touch like ice. The Aura seemed to snuff out the flames.

"What is the meaning of this?" Baba huffed, tears falling from her face.

"Kazoola's soul was pure. It didn't deserve to die."

"That's not what I meant!" Baba shouted, almost hyperventiling.

"Oh you mean, how I'm still alive," Master Roshi said. "Well...I'm like Beerus."

"W..wha?"

"I'm a God," Master Roshi said.

Back in the VIP seats, Goku's eyes widened. He didn't hear what his master said, but he felt that level of chi before.

"A Human God?" he whispered. "And Master Roshi is one?"

His face lit up.

"Awesome!"

"No...No!" Baba said. She stepped back and tripped, falling on her bottom.

"Now...Are you ready to end this?"

"Broth-GRK!" As Baba whined, she felt Master Roshi's left hand wrapped around her throat. She struggled in vain to break his grasp, but he was too strong. He pulled her off the ground, leaving her to dangle with her feet barely touching the ground. Master Roshi's right hand started to glow the energy of a god, and he wound it back. She started shaking her head, or tried to. "F...Fo.."

"Forgery?" Master Roshi said. "Forty? Photogenic? Sorry Baba, you need to die, then you can tell me what you were going to say."

He swing his fist directly towards her face, and all she saw was white.

Trunks began the count, but Baba was well and truly unconcious.

"And ten! Baba is out!" Trunks said. Master Roshi took in all the claps and sounds of praise with a calm smile, before picking the unconscious Baba in a bridle carry.

"That was one hell of a workout," Master Roshi said as he walked towards the T2 box . "You were amazing, its too bad I was your opponent." He walked towards Tapion, and placed her in his arms. Tapion blushed as he grabbed her, she looked like an angel even when she was knocked out.

"How did you do that?" Tapion queried. "After she turned around, you two just stared at each other, and then after you got rid of the flames, she seized up."

"Back when we were kids, Baba would play all kinds of tricks on me with her future sight," Master Roshi replied. "So I learned to send her false visions, to turn the tables. She stopped picking on me after that. Until she signed a contract with some otherworldy jerk, and I had to pick up martial arts so she could stop bullying me on that front too." He smiled at this, and looked to Tapion. "I can tell you're a good person, and because of that, I need to ask you to do something for me."

"T-thank you sir? Tapion said. What would you need me to do?"

"Baba has probably been lonely since I died in her timeline, I'm sure." Master Roshi said. "She's turned into some kind of weirdo. I mean seriously, she tried to use fanservice on me, her own brother!"

"What do you want me to do about this?" Tapion questioned.

"Be there for her," Master Roshi said. "I'm from a different timeline-I can't be there for her, but you can."

"But I don't even know who she is-"

"Shush," Master Roshi said. "I don't care what you need to do or where you have to go. I don't even care what relationship you foster with her, but loneliness hurt her, badly," Master Roshi looked into Tapion's eyes, pleadingly.

"You're a hero, aren't you boy?" Roshi asked. Tapion looked to Minotia, who was playing a card game with Hoi. He looked to the sleeping Baba, who had a peaceful smile on her face. He then looked back towards the concerned younger brother.

"I am."

"Then save her," Master Roshi said, turning around and walking away. "Be her knight, because there's no one else that can." Tapion, slightly stunned from this newfound responsibility, went towards the T2 box and dissatisfied with the bench, materialized a sofa, laying Baba there. He scratched his head and kept close, not quite sure what to do besides making sure she sleeps soundly.

In timeline Eleven's box, the lights were out. A figure in the dark smiled wickedly as the next fight was announced. "Garlic Junior of Timeline Eleven vs. Bardock of Timeline Four"

[A/N] Hey there, this is Jcogginsa. We the authors of this fic are really excited by the response this story has gotten. One bit of feedback that we have gotten is confusion over which timeline each character is from. We will strive to make this more obvious in the text, but as an additional resource, at the end of each chapter we'll post a list of each competitor introduced thus far. This list will be updated with each chapter until all are listed

T1

Vegeta, Piccolo [X], Gohan, Gotenks

T2

Uranai Baba [X], Tapion, Minotia

T3

Broly, Cell, Ledgic, Dabura

T4

Bardock, Celipa, Cooler, Salza

T5

Gohan, Piccolo, Freeza

T6

Sixteen, Lapis (17), Lazuli(18), Dr. Gero

T7

Bulma, Jaco, King Kold, Bebi

T8

T9

Garlic Jr, Piccolo Jr, Kakarot, Cell Jr

T10

Yamcha [X], Roshi, Tien, Chaozu

T11

Garlic Jr

T12

T13

Turles, Slug, Bojack, Rildo

T14

Ginyu (in Broly), Recoome, Burtur, Jeice

T15

T16

Vegeta, Pan, Uub, Nova Shenron


End file.
